Nico, stuck at hogwarts
by ChristianCountryGirl
Summary: read the title.
1. Nico goes to grimmauld place

**A/N Hey y'all hope you like this story I've actually never seen/read Harry potter but I love percy Jackson and I want to write some thing, so here it is,sorry for any mistakes, if you see any please tell me about them.**

Nico was irritated he had been visiting hazel in camp Jupiter when a skeleton servant had cut his visit short, apparently his father had a job for him, usually he didn't mind a quest for a good cause but this seemed just foolish and a waste of time, not only that but he had to go to a school!

He shuddered at the prospect, he Hated school with a passion, and if that wasn't dumb enough he had to protect a boy called Harry potter a.k.a the-boy-who-lived he had been struck by a killing curse and survived, and because of that he was some sort of celebrity among his kind which goes to show how weak they were,

Nico had faced worse and everybody still shunned him. But the thing that really irked Nico the school wasn't a normal school, it was a school for wizards and witches! Nico really didn't like wizards or witches 'cause of an unfortunate run in with a few in LA. He sighed Hecate had blessed him with magic for the quest and had given him a wand when he asked what it was made of she had told him a minotaurs bone,(apparently it was possible to get a monsters bone but you had to be a god/goddess) its core was hydra blood!

His supplies were at the school named Hogwarts 'who in their right mind would name a school Hogwarts?! Then again he doubted that wizards/witches were totally sane' he thought shaking his head, he wanted to go straight to the school but he had to do a couple other things first he had to make sure the trial went well for Harry which he had done already and two stop at headquarters and give his cover story to professor dumb-the-door or something like that, which explained why he was currently glaring around in the middle of the side walk in London, he was supposed to go to number twelve grimmauld

place lets see 9-10-11-13, he raised a quizzical eyebrow at the small space in between 11-13 it shimmered he mentally faced palmed himself it was a top secret base and these people were wizards of course there would be some magical protection he closed his eyes and expanded his senses (he didn't actually have to close his eyes but that's what they did in movies wasn't it?) he sensed a mass of

shadows in the invisible{?} house, he checked the street to make sure no one was spying on him, caution took seconds but it could save your life, Nico had learned that the hard way, then he melted into the shadows.

Harry glanced around the table, Sirius looked unusually happy in fact everybody was happier than they had been in a while, he knew it was because they were all relieved his trial had gone well, the twins were deep in a discussion about a new prank Hermione was lecturing Ron about one-thing or another tonks was chatting with Molly and Arthur, moody was quiet seeming to be deep in thought his fake eye whirring "is it getting colder in here?" Ginny suddenly asked cutting off Hermione she looked offended and opened her mouth to start lecturing her how it was rude to interrupt people but Harry intervened "ya it is" he said uneasily Hermione glared at him for a second before turning to moody turning her a glare into a nervous expression she opened her mouth to say some thing but got cut off again this time by

shadow sliding across the floor towards the table, everybody jumped up and whipped out their wands pointing it at the shadow that had slid onto the table and stood up? It became the shape a person it solidified {?} into a boy Harry's eyes widened the boy looked about fourteen his clothes were all black black worn jeans, t-shirt, leather jacket and combat boots, his hair matched his clothes, but his skin

which would have stood out any where looked like the skin of a corpse (no pun intended)in contrast to the rest of his appearance he wore a skull ring on his left hand its eyes were red jewels that glittered cruelly his right hand rested on the hilt of a sword hanging on his chain belt, the boy looked around his face showed nothing no fear, no joy, no recognition, no surprise it seemed to be made of stone he

studied everybody when his eyes met Harry's he had the the almost irresistible urge to to run and crawl under his covers his from the middle of no where he remembered Mrs. Weaselly saying that 'the eyes were windows to the soul' if that were true he reflected this boy's soul would be pure evil the eyes

which he had thought would be brown were black and seemed to look straight through him, my eyes widened he had been at my trial in fact he was the one who made sure I got out in fact he was pretty sure he would have gotten his wand snapped if the boy had not intervened, he smirked, I raised my

wand trying to make it stop shaking, "who are you?"moody growled glaring at him the boy met his gaze head on "ever heard of stranger danger?" the boy smirked his voice was smooth and colder than ice it seemed to be very old and young at the same time, he stepped off the table spun an empty chair around and leaned back propping his feet up on the table then ever-so-casually pulled out a knife from

where'd it had been concealed in his jacket he started cleaning his nails with it Harry had seen this move on several movies at his aunts and uncles house he had always thought this move pretty cheesy, but staring at the black blade used so casually made his blood turn cold, moody stomped over to the boy and pushed his chair over but instead of falling the boy did a back-flip and raised an eyebrow at him "is that any way to treat a guest?" he asked with mock politeness "your not a guest unless people want you,and we don't," moody growled threateningly Harry had seen bigger men cringe at moody's

glare but the boy just looked slightly amused "actually" he said depositing his knife back into its hiding place "I'm not really ever wanted any where, so that doesn't really matter, any way I need to talk to Dumbledore" Harry's jaw dropped no one spoke to moody like that especially some one that young! "I am Dumbledore" moody announced "ya and I'm brok-oh-bummer"

the boy said rolling his eyes "I'm here" Dumbledore said sweeping in, the boy appraised him then shrugged and handed him a envelope he studied it then motioned for the boy to come with him out of the kitchen when they had left Mrs. Weaselly looked pointedly at the twins " you two stay away from that boy " she said sternly,

"yes mum" they said together though Harry doubted that they would actually listen to her, suddenly Dumbledore came back in " do you have an extra bed room?" he asked Mrs. weaselly shook her head Dumbledore sighed,

Harry noticed that the boy in black was leaning in the kitchen door way looking bored, "Harry, hermoine, Ron, and Ginny you need to head to bed now" Mrs. weaselly instructed Ron looked like he wanted to protest but decided against it, Harry followed the rest upstairs but not before he caught the boy-in-black studying him as if wondering if he would taste better fried or boiled.

**A/N And there is the first chapter yes, I know it sucks and sorry for the lousy ending but I was a bit rushed and didn't have time to do a good one. Please review. (I'll be more likely to continue.)**

**Jesus Christ bless ya!**


	2. Nico meets the twins

**A/N Oh my gosh I got five reviews, you guy's are awesome! Thanks so much,**

**ghostneverdie; thank you for being my 1rst reviewer. **

**Hayboss;thanks for the tip I'll try to be more careful with my punctuation. (but I stink at it) **

**ferfer94; they will be friends but not too close because I can't write good enough to really do a lot of scenes with them as main characters.**

**Any way here's something totally random but has any body else had their water shut off so they**

**had to brush their teeth with club soda instead? (I did that last night.)**

Nico studied the crazy old guy who was supposedly the head master of hogwarts, the guy was wearing some purple-ish blue robes, which Nico found totally distracting (as his adhd hated it when he had to focus on one task )

and a pointed hat which Nico found a bit stereotypical. The old guy led him down a hallway, as Nico walked, a part of his mind noted and memorized everything, a habit he'd picked up over the years, another part said his cover story over and over, and since Nico had alway's been a multitasker another

part of his brain was thinking about the best way to protect Harry. the old guy aka Dumbledore opened a door at the end of the hallway and led Nico into a parlor, he sat down on a recliner and gestured for Nico to sit, Nico sat on the arm of the couch Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling (Nico resisted punching the guy just so he could get rid of the twinkle,)

and opened his mouth to say something, Nico cut him off before he started "sir," he said keeping his tone respectful (he needed to if he wanted to get into the school,) he took a deep breath acting as if he were nervous and to a slight degree he was nervous that he would have to kill this guy if he refused and that wouldn't make him very popular with the wizards,

" I want to go to hogwarts, I know that its a school I need an invitation for but the other schools won't take me because I'm from America, and I'm really far behind on training, due to my mom was a muggle and my dad was a squib, and my grandma didn't tell me I was a wizard till right before she died" he said quietly making sure he said it like he actually meant it (he didn't like to brag but he was a good actor,)

Dumbledore studied him for a second "what a bout your parents?" he asked Nico shifted his feet and watched his shoes "they died in a car accident with my sister" he said quietly, he could feel the old guys sympathetic gaze on him, so he forced himself to look up " I need help harnessing the magic inside of me. When I get mad or sad weird things happen, can you help me?"

he said when the silence got to much, he put some desperation in his voice near the end of the sentence, Dumbledore nodded "you may, but I need to know how you got here, and how you knew to come here." Nico nodded fully expecting this " I spent all last year with my aunt, she's the last person that I m related to, alive at least,"

Nico paused for a second then continued "she was also a squib but her parents were wizard's, she told me of hogwarts, and she told me about the black family, cause apparently my grandparent's and the blacks were friends so I figured I'd check it out." Nico finished his speech and exhaled slowly, Dumbledore nodded

"where's your aunt now?" he asked gently, Nico pretended to take a sudden interest in his shoe's "she died of a heart attack" he said quietly, hoping that the old guy would hurry up, he wanted to contact hazel a.s.a.p, Dumbledore finally nodded and stood up, " I'm sorry to hear that, and yes, I think that could be arranged, do you have any where to stay tonight?" he asked, Nico shook his head he didn't want to say something wrong and blow his act,

Dumbledore looked curios, but didn't comment "don't worry, you can probably stay here." he said smiling at Nico again, Nico glanced at him and scowled, Dumbledore wore a look Nico had seen way to often, pity, he shifted restlessly, Dumbledore led him back to the kitchen/dining room and went over to the redheaded lady who reminded Nico of a fire, she was definitely the mom around the house, he

caught the redheaded twin's staring at him and scheming something together, they reminded Nico of the stolls and he knew he'd have to keep on his toes around them two, he made a mental note to ask them what kind of pranks they specialized in, he heard the mom tell the younger looking ones to go upstairs he watched as Harry started to follow the other he wondered why the heck they picked him to be the-chosen-one, something did remind him of Percy Nico had to admit,

but if Nico put Percy and Harry back to back there was no way Harry could win, Nico locked eyes with Harry he mentally corrected himself for a second Harry just stared at him then the bushy haired girl pulled on his arm and led him upstairs, Dumbledore gestured for Nico to come over to the table "it's been arranged, you can stay in the living room if you don't mind, as all the rooms are full"

"that's fine" he said shortly, "have you eaten, dear?" the redheaded mom asked, "yes,ma'am" Nico answered, he actually hadn't but he didn't feel like sitting at the table letting them all stare at him,"if you don't mind I'm kind of tired, ma'am" he said politely the mom nodded "why don't you show him to the living room"

she said with a pointed look to the twins they grinned and hopped up, "follow us" they said in unison Nico nodded and the twins led him back to the hallway there they introduced themselves "hi I'm Gred" one said "and I'm Forge" the other cut in they both stuck out their hand grinning like maniacs " Fred, George" Nico greeted them calmly and shook both their hands Fred and George raised their eyebrows "did he just?" Fred asked looking at George " I think he did" George answered " how did"

" you"

" know?"

they asked Nico just shrugged they continued down the hallway middle door "so what was the last prank you two played?"

"us? Pranking?"

"we"

"never"

the twins said switching with each other,

"unhuh, ya, listen tomorrow I have a couple of pranking ideas if you want to hear 'em" the twins grinned at each other, then nodded eagerly at Nico, Nico mentally smiled maybe this school might have a bright side, the twins left, and Nico lay on the couch, he knew he wouldn't sleep much, he never did thanks to the nightmares,

but he had become used to having just the bare minimum of sleep. He reached into the shadows and pulled out his iPod and guitar, he stuck his ear-buds in and quietly played along to "Demons" by imagine dragons, already aware of a certain 'golden trio' who were creeping down the stair's to "interrogate" him.

**A/N And there it is, sorry if its not very good but my mind is else where, I think I left it on my bed**

**0.o any who reviews are welcome they help me write. if you see any mistakes you can PM me or if your a fellow demigod then you can I.M me. Oh and I can't really think of any good pranks so if you can think of some I'd love to hear them. ;)**

**Jesus Christ bless ya.**


	3. Nico goes through interrogation

**A/N Hey guy's just wanted to say thanks so much for all the reviews, you guy's are awesome!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own any thing except the plot. If you see any mistakes please tell me.**

Hermoine paced in the boy's room " there's no way he apperated," she ranted " maybe he's agnimus and-" Ron started "and what?! He can turn into a shadow? No way, it's impossible" she was practically yelling with frustration " I think he's kind of cute!"

ginny mused, the golden trio stared at her "what? If you want to know a guy the best thing to do is talk to him" she said Harry nodded "why don't we go talk to him?" he asked " are you crazy, he could be a death eater or a spy working for Voldemort!" Ron yelled, Harry and Hermoine shushed him, ginny got up

" well I'm going to bed, you guy's can do what ever you want" she said the golden trio silently watched her go out " I think we should talk to him" Hermoine said softly Harry nodded agreeing with her " am I the only sane one in this room!"

Ron said the other two looked at him expectantly, Ron threw up his hands "fine!" he huffed " but if he captures us and we get taken to Voldemort then killed, you can't say I didn't warn you," Harry rolled his eyes "we have to wait a little bit, at least until the adults go to bed" the others nodded and settled down.

Harry crept down the stairs followed closely by Hermione and Ron, they had gotten the twins to tell them where the creepy boy was staying for the night, Harry crept nervously toward the living room door,

guitar music wafted softly from behind it, Harry was surprised to hear it to say the least, the boy-in-black didn't seem to be the kind who played music, he shrugged mentally, as he got closer he could make out the tune but didn't recognize the song, he paused outside the door, and listened for a moment, and suddenly he felt a lot less eager to find out who the boy was,

he shook his head and pushed the door open. the boy-in-black sat on a couch he was playing a black guitar and seemed to be oblivious to everything around him, " you don't have to stand there in the door all night, if your gonna come in then do it." the boy suddenly said without looking up Harry walked in, Hermoine right behind him,

Ron came last, the door clicking shut behind him, they sat down in a couch facing him, the boy-in-black finished his song, then glanced up and sighed, then setting his guitar down beside him, he pulled out some ear-buds Harry hadn't noticed before, he pulled himself up and swung his feet over the side he leaned forward his elbows resting on his knees,

and Harry noticed, he looked underweight, "so... I'm guessing you three didn't come in here to wish me happy birthday, did you?" he asked sarcastically but went on before they could speak, " guess not, you guy's have probably come to ask me questions, so I'm gonna save you the trouble and tell you what I'm willing, then you guy's can ask me what ever you want but I most likely won't answer it" the boy paused for a second then inhaling he started.

" my name's Nico di Angelo, I'm the same age as you guy's,I'm a half blood, the weird traveling you saw before is a family thing, I came here to look for Dumbledore to see if I could enroll in Hogwarts, I have no living relations, and I like the color black. Did I forget any thing? No? Good! you guy's go to bed, any more questions can be answered tomorrow."

with that the bo- Nico and his guitar melted into the shadows and he was gone, the golden trio sat stunned, then Hermoine got up and headed for the door "you heard him, we can talk to him tomorrow, I'm going to bed!"

Hermoine said over her shoulder Ron followed her. Harry sat staring at nothing in-particular, his thoughts roaming between Nico and Voldemort, there had to be a connection somewhere right? He finally got up but as he he headed for the door he couldn't get over the feeling that he was missing some thing.

Nico muttered curses in several languages under his breath, why the heck had he forgotten to point out a specific place to travel to, now he was some where still in London (he hoped) and trudging down a dark crooked ally way, he finally came to a slightly more open street he saw a bar a little way's down,

now Nico wasn't much of a drinker but he suddenly remembered the time the stolls had come just come back to London and they would not stop telling him about there stop at a local pub there and how much better the drinks were, so Nico figured he may as well go in, he shouldered through the door, the pub was pretty quiet and once Nico's eyes adjusted to the light

he quickly realized that this was a wizard pub, if the robes and crazy hats were any thing to go by, he saw several of them staring at him, he glared at them and made a ripple of fear go around the room, immediately they looked away Nico walked up to the bar

and after a careful consideration he got a butter beer, he took it to a corner booth and inconspicuously made the shadows slightly darker so no one would notice him, he pulled out an ambrosia cigarette (like ambrosia but it was the smoke that healed you) and lit it, taking slight comfort that he wouldn't have to deal with the wizards till the morning.

Breakfast was a pretty calm affair for Nico as he was the only one who was going to Hogwarts with nothing to pack, the ride to the station was also quiet for Nico due to his ear-buds which were on loud enough to drown out the noise of the others talking, he watched as the twins ran through the portal

thingie he quickly followed them but was shoved through the crowd as soon as he got on the other side and he lost sight of the twins, he noticed Mrs. weaselly looking for him ( she'd been properly introduced to him at breakfast)

but he ignored her, not wanting to have to endure her sympathetic looks, he walked into the train, and was immediately bumped into by a bleach blonde aristocratic looking boy "watch where your going, filthy mudblood" the boy snarled "you watch it, brat" Nico spat back mimicking the boy perfectly (he'd learned how to mimic from a ghost in Elysium)

the said boy glared at Nico and if looks could kill Nico wouldn't have been standing much longer but the boy's glare did absolutely nothing and after a few seconds Nico finally broke the silence " well, when you decide to at least try to get back at me, you come tell me, I'll be happy to hear your ideas" then he strode down the hallway to continue his search for a compartment.

**A/N hoped you liked this chapter, though it was more of a filler than any thing else, sorry if it stank. Please R&R, they motivate me to write. ;)**

**Jesus Christ bless ya!**


	4. He is sorted

**A/N hey guy's hope you like this chapter, I'm really sorry about the punctuation mistakes punctuation is my weakness, please go to _YouTube_ and search _marines singing frozen let it go _it gets really funny towards the end and it should put a smile on your face.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Nico spent the train ride alone not really because there was a lot of compartments, but because he had gotten on early and had snagged an empty one, and it seemed no one wanted to sit in one with him, which, in Nico's opinion, was fine, he just turned on his iPod and turned the music up as loud as possible,

his mind wondered idly where the twins were, he had hoped to talk to them during the train ride, he mentally scolded himself he couldn't make friends here not only would it make leaving hard but it would also put who ever he befriended in danger. he wasn't disturbed through out the whole train ride except for the trolley lady but he didn't get any thing as he had spent most his money in the wizard bar the night before, he soon fell asleep. big mistake.

_Nico ran through the tunnel randomly turning this way and that, the walls on either side kept switching from modern looking, to crumbling and so forth, he could hear monsters chasing him coming closer and closer no matter how fast he ran, he reached for his sword but it wasn't there, he tried to call the _

_shadows but they refused he slipped and was suddenly tumbling down a steep hill he rammed up against a steel wall, he jumped up he could still hear the monster behind him he scanned his surroundings he was in a garden it was night but there was no moon or stars, the thing chasing him became quiet_

_and Nico heard a door open and close a girl came out of the house in front of the garden her dark hair covered her face she wore a long dress and coat her hair was hiding her face and she had a strange hat leaving the rest of it in shadows, she walked quickly across the grass and met some one at the fence she handed the person a small bag and took a bag in return, then she walked quickly around the house, _

_Nico's eyes stayed on the stranger at the gate the stranger glanced this way and that and Nico caught his breath, it was Bianca, he started toward her but she took off running down an alley _

_Nico followed close behind but as he ran the scenery around him faded out until he was running with total darkness surrounding him the only other thing he saw was his sister then slowly she started to fade as well _

"_no" Nico muttered trying to run faster, his sister faded out entirely Nico jerked to a stop, and then he was falling head over heels spinning in the black pit..._

Nico jerked_ awake with a _start, his breathing came quickly in short burst like he'd just run a marathon, he felt like it to, he groaned softly to himself and then noticed he was lying on his stomach on the ground,

he was glad no one else had been in the compartment with him, speaking of which why couldn't he hear any body, he hopped up and went out then peering inside each compartment he saw that the entire train was empty!

He mentally cursed himself, he must have slept through the entire train ride and people getting off, he hurried off the train and noticed an empty carriage a little ways away he almost grinned when he saw that threstreals were driving it, he liked threstreals like Percy liked horses,

both threstreals bowed their heads when they saw him coming '_my lord' _ one acknowledged Nico nodded and held out a pomegranate the older threstreal took it carefully from him and beat it wings appreciatively, Nico gave another one to the younger threstreal, then climbed into the carriage he checked his iPod for the time, seven forty-five, he grimaced in annoyance, they were probably almost done eating by now, he sighed trying to decide out exactly how to get in.

Harry sighed and put his head in his hands the new 'defense-against-the-dark-arts' teacher had been speaking for about one thing or another for ten minutes already, he glanced around and wondered not for the first time where the di Angelo boy was, he hadn't been there at the sorting or during the meal, in fact Harry

hadn't seen him since they went through the portal, suddenly the candles flickered all around the hall and dimmed the shadows went darker and a chilly gust blew through the room, then every thing went back to normal, a murmur went through the room and Harry glanced at the platform, there in front of the teachers table was a familiar figure in his all black clothes and dark appearance stood Nico di Angelo.

Nico stood in front of the teachers he quickly scanned them before speaking " I'm sorry for the interruption but I was held up and couldn't make it till now" he said nodding to Dumbledore, Dumbledore smiled at him his eyes lighting up and twinkling,

Nico silently promised himself that if he ever had to get himself kicked out of Hogwarts he'd do it by punching the headmaster, "its fine" Dumbledore said " but before you sit down you must be sorted" a extremely witchy looking lady on his right got up and got a stool and a hat, then she set it down on the

front of the platform, Dumbledore stood up " students, this is Nico di Angelo, he is a transfer student, and I want you to welcome him with open arms" he boomed Nico sat down on the stool and the hat was set on his head '_well what have we hear?' _Nico immediately set up mind blocks, '_oh don't do that, I can't sort you if you don't let me see your past'_ the hat said ' you don't want to see my past' Nico thought harshly '_well I guess I'll have to put you, at a random table, hmmm I'm guessing slitheryn?' _

'is that the green table?' asked Nico looking at the table where he saw the blond brat,

'_yup!' _the hat confirmed, 'no' Nico snapped mentally, the room looked on in confusion wondering why the hat was taking so long,

'_well if you want to be properly sorted I need to see those memories'_ the hat said Nico almost growled aloud in frustration, but instead he kept up his usual blank mask, ' if your sure you want to see them'

he finally said, he flashed the hat scenes from the field of punishment, war, and tarturous, the hat screamed its hollow eyes wide with terror,

the witchy lady snatched it off his head, "Griffindor, any one who can survive that and still be sane deserves Griffindor" that hat whispered, Nico shrugged he hadn't actually showed the hat that much, " I'm not so sure about the sane part"

Nico muttered as he headed to the table that the witch had pointed out to him, he saw the twins but seeing as there were no empty chairs around them he sat at the end, he ignored the whispers and stares, he tuned out the rest of the pink witches speech which he figured he must have interrupted and if any body asked him he wouldn't be able to repeat a word Dumbledore said,

he waited until most the student's had left the great hall, he then followed the stragglers to the portrait which was apparently the entrance to their rooms he learned the password then walked off in the opposite way to explore the castle.

**Hey guy's hoped you like the chapter, please tell me what you think, I love hearing your opinions **

**sorry if it totally sucked. If any body has any prank ideas for the twins to do, or certain scenes that you want nico to be in please tell me in a review or P.M. Thanks.**

**Jesus Christ bless ya!**


	5. Nico gets smacked with a handbag

**A/N. Hey y'all hope you like this chapter, happy reading. ;) **

**Thegirlthathidesinsidehermind; yes this story takes place after the "House of Hades" and "Blood of Olympus." Nico is not going to be gay in this story, there may be a little bit of Nico/Luna shipping down the line but I'm not sure. Other percy jackson characters might show up in the story, but it will be later and I doubt they'd stick around. Any way, thanks so much for reading this story and the review!**

**to everybody else who reviewed thanks a bunch!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing. **

Nico slipped easily through the shadows, as if he were one himself, he had studied several maps and questioned several ghost about Hogwarts so he already had the idea of the lay of the place, but he had an old habit of exploring pretty much every building that he planned on staying in for more then a few days,

figuring out which places were best for training and where to lure the monsters if any happened to invade Hogwarts, he slipped around the corner and almost collided with a girl coming from the opposite way, "excuse me" she said her voice was light and airy and she didn't seem to be all there, as her wand was tucked behind her ear, her hair was bleach blond and was almost down to her waist, she had a necklace of what Nico guessed to be bottle caps,

and her gray blue eyes seemed to be looking at something no one else could see, her eyebrows were arched so she constantly looked surprised, "sorry" Nico muttered the girl screamed and hit him in the head with her hand bag, "what was that for?"

Nico asked slightly shocked " the wargals" the crazy girl said still swinging her hand bag " their all over you" Nico looked around wondering what kind of monsters wargals were and how they'd snuck up on him, but seeing nothing he turned back to the girl who had finally stopped swatting the "wargals" he shrugged and figured he could probably just slip past her but she stopped him " hi, I'm Luna lovegood"

she said smiling at him,

Nico was starting to get uncomfortable he had never really liked girls or been totally comfortable around them, "Nico" he said sticking his hand out she shook it, they stood for a moment in an uncomfortable silence, "excuse me" Nico finally muttered slipping past Luna and down the first hall leading away from where she stood,

ten minutes later Nico found himself by the entrance of Hogwarts, he shadow traveled to the other side then went to find the lake, it didn't take long, he took out a spray bottle that he carried almost everywhere he filled it up with water from the lake and using a flashlight and the spray bottle he made a small rain bow

"fleecy do me a solid, show me Hazel Levesque" he said softly flipping a drachma through the makeshift rainbow, soon he saw his sister and frank at a desk doing what looked like school work, Hazel kept showing frank what he was doing wrong and tutoring him, "hi, haze" Nico said, Hazel glanced up in surprise,

she grinned she saw Nico "hey Nikki" she said using the only nickname that Nico could stand, "so where are you?" she asked "I'm at Hogwarts, its a school of sorts" he answered Hazel looked surprised "school? Really?! That's so cool!"

she exclaimed " are there a lot of kids there? Whats the food like? Do you have to do a lot of school? are the teachers nice?" she fired off questions not giving him time to answer, Nico's lips twitched wanting to smile, but he quickly squished that thought, he held up his hand halting hazels questions in their track

"I just got the school today, so I don't know about the school work or the teachers, the foods good, and yes there is a lot of kids here," he said slowly Hazel looked like she was about too burst with questions but Nico stopped her "I'll tell you what I know, I'm at a school for wizards and witches to act as a sort of body guard to a kid called Harry potter, I'll most likely be here the whole semester, and I may or may not be home for Christmas,

it depends on a few things. And that's pretty much it, now I got to go as its way past curfew and I think that I should check a few things" he said making sure he left out any mention of Voldemort, he knew that she would worry enough as it was,

he could see she still had dozens of questions but she bought his half lie of needing to check a few things and so she just nodded "okay, I love ya!" "love ya to, sis, by" he slashed the iris message effectively destroying it,

he sighed and glanced at the moon it was only a quarter moon he stared at it for a second trying to figure out why people didn't despise the dark side of the moon it was dark wasn't it? And why did people love the moon even if it was mostly dark and hate things like him, things that used darkness for good,

but people feared them because they didn't understand them, he shook himself and started back up to the school, then deciding he didn't feel like waking the whole way he just shadow traveled right to his bed in the Griffindor dorm room, he took off his shoes, jacket, and about twenty knives of all different sizes each in their own holster, he lade his shoes by the bed and set his jacket

and knives in the trunk, he hardly ever changed as he never knew what time he'd have to get up or if a monster was going to attack in the middle of the night, he quickly pulled his sword from the shadows and made sure it was sharpened and clean then he did what he usually did when he couldn't sleep, he pulled out his guitar and strummed 'monster' by imagine dragons.

Harry woke up reasonably early he stretched and flopped back on the bed, something made him look over to the bed their new room mate was suppose to be in but he hadn't come in all night he was surprised to see Nico di Angelo sitting cross legged on the bed that, last time Harry checked had been empty,

Harry watched as Nico went through his chest, Harry's mind went back to the conversation he Hermione and Ron had had the night before, Ron had questioned Nico's back story Hermione had told him to be quiet and Harry had forgot about that thought almost immediately, but looking at Nico now Harry could see he did resemble what the teachers described to be riddle when he was that age black hair,

pale skinned, and dark eyes, Nico glanced up and met Harry's eyes " 'morning" he said Harry nodded back then grabbed his robes and headed for the bathroom trying to shake off his suspicions.

Nico rummaged through his trunk, from what he could see, hecate had only packed the necessity's, thankfully she had taken pity on him and just given him a couple capes lined with the Griffindor colors, instead of the robes,

(seriously, do you have any idea how hard it would be to fight monsters in robes!) Nico swung his legs over the side of his bed and slipped on his shoes and re-hid his knives, the clipped on his cape he passed Harry on his way to the bathroom, he did his morning routine and glanced at himself in the mirror,

since he had actually bothered to do his hair this time and with his dark appearance and cape, he had a passing resemblance to Dracula, he went down to the common room and saw the twins trying to convince a first year to eat some kind of chocolate that Nico had no doubt was rigged in some way or other, he left the Griffindor room's deciding to get some thing to eat, as he walked he heard footsteps behind him.

"you said"

"something"

"about some pranks, mate"

the twins said catching up to him, Nico glanced at them Fred was on his right and George was on his left, he nodded, "I've got a few in mind," he said the twins grinned at each other, Nico entered the great hall with the twins right behind he sat at the end of the table, and the twins sat across from him," now then, how do you feel about pranking the teacher's" Nico asked his eyes lighting up with a mischievous glint, that definitely meant trouble.

Dumbledore sat at his desk with the sorting hat in front of him, "what did you see?" he questioned, the sorting hat shuddered " I'm not sure, I saw death enforced by him and other people, I saw war and pain so much pain."

the sorting hat whispered, Dumbledore was quiet for a bit, an idea occurred to him he was about to shove it away but something made him stop, the boy was powerful, he was dark,he was the spittin' image of riddle at that age,

and from what the order of the phoenix had described he had used some sort of black magic to break inside grimmauld place, his mind mulled over the idea the boy was the right age as well, could he be Tom riddle's son?!

**A/N sorry for the mistakes, if you see any, please tell me about them, any way please review it makes me update faster :)**

**Jesus Christ bless ya!**


	6. Nico gets detention

**A/N. At the moment I am not hooked up to any internet so I don't know if I got any reviews, and I'll be posting this chapter as soon as I get hooked up. But if there are any questions I will get back to you a.s.a.p either in the next chapter or a PM depending on the situation and question.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Harry entered the great hall, in a slight hurry to eat so he wouldn't be late for classes, he noticed Nico sitting with the twins, he took a seat across from them, the three of them stopped their scheming immediately and started eating,

Harry watched as Nico pulled out a small jar with green fire in it and tossed a roll into it, Ron took a seat next to Harry, when he saw Nico burn the food his eyes bugged out, "oi, why'd ya do that?" he asked, Nico glanced up "where's the third part of the trio?" he asked ignoring Ron's question, "she's at the library, why'd did you burn that food?"

Harry questioned genuinely curios Nico shrugged "it's part of my 'religion' so to speak" he answered carelessly, "really? I've never heard of a religion like that, whats it called?" Hermoine asked coming over to the table and sitting down on the left side of Harry, Nico shrugged again " I don't know" he said,

"we"

"have to"

"go, see you"

"later"

the twins told Nico getting up, Nico nodded and the twins set off with matching grins , that told Harry they were planning or already had planned something, and Harry was pretty sure Nico had something to do with it. "how can you not know your own religion?" Hermoine asked,

"I know it but I can't pronounce the name so I'm not going to try" Nico said sounding slightly annoyed, Harry glanced at Nico's schedule, it matched his own, potions, defense-against-the-dark-arts, transfiguration, etc, Nico saw him looking and smirked slightly "looks like I'll be tailing you guys" he said, Harry nodded then realized the great hall was almost empty, and they'd have to rush if they wanted to get to class on time.

Nico followed the golden trio to potions when he suddenly felt the hairs on his neck stand up, he knew the feeling, a monster was near, the golden trio entered a class room which Nico assumed was the potions class,

Nico slipped past the door and on down the hall, he quickly walked down the corridor and turned a sharp corner, he was nearing the library when he heard it, he raced to the edge of the next turn and pulled his sword from the shadows, he slipped around the corner, there, In the library stood a young

Hydra its heads hissing and spitting in different directions one head noticed Nico and then the others swung around to stare at him. now usually Nico would just kill the monster and leave a big mess, but right beside the library he knew if any thing caught fire he doubted the library would be okay, he grimaced with annoyance,

the heads blew fire at once and Nico dove forward so he was under the monster he made a fairly large cut on its stomach but the Hydra didn't die, instead it tried to stomp on him, Nico had the sudden mental image of him being a human pancake, or piece of paper, he shook the idea out of his head 'dumb ADHD,'

he thought as he dodged the monsters feet, one of the monsters feet caught the edge of Nico's sneaker and tore the flap off, the monster bent its heads so that it was looking underneath it, it blew fire again scorching the ground, Nico rolled out from underneath it just in time, and still laying on the ground he stabbed his sword deep in its side,

the monster roared and exploded with yellow dust, Nico hopped up and shook himself he was barely out of breath from the fight and feeling better then he previously had been, he shook most of the monster dust off, he heard footsteps coming from the hall he had come from, he glanced at the mess the monster had left, mainly just the dust, he made the shadows absorb the dust and ashes of several entry tables,

then he hopped into the shadows and shadow traveled to the opposite end of the hall, waiting for the person to come around the corner, he was mildly surprised to see it was Dumbledore who came, then Nico shadow traveled outside potions, leaving Dumbledore wondering how the corridor outside the library got all burnt up and who the heck stole all the entry tables?!

Nico walked through the potions door, he was slightly surprised to see Severus snape taught this class, Severus was the son of a son of Hecate and a daughter of Athena, Nico had met Severus two or three times in his travels but they had never gotten along,

from what Nico knew, Severus thought his parents worshiped fake gods and he thought most of the tales his parents told him had only a little truth like the people really died but for a different cause. Severus watched as Nico took the only seat in the room left, up front and in the middle, right where the Slitheryn's and Griffindor's parted,

"twenty points from Griffindor for being late!" he yelled, Nico's face remained an expressionless mask, " we are making a drought of peace! Get busy" he instructed Nico, Nico forced his face to remain expressionless though he wanted to sneer at the wannabe teacher, he flipped through the pages struggling to make out the words 'stupid dyslexia'

he thought trying to find the right page, finally finding it he quickly set to work but already knew it would be fruitless, he remembered the time him and the Stoll brothers had played a prank on the Hecate cabin, when he'd snuck in all the bottles labeled any thing along the lines of, healing life immediately started smoking and turning black, he'd almost blown up the whole cabin, drought of peace had been somewhere along those lines.

He didn't bother to pay much attention to what he was throwing in the brew, until it started boiling and smoking dangerously, Severus, or Snivuless as Nico had quickly dubbed him strode over to Nico's potion "what is this?!" he asked Nico glanced at his brew "you know what?" he asked as if to himself "I'm not exactly sure"

Snivuless looked outraged " fifty points from Griffindor for carelessness, if this is what represents you, then it was no doubt a blessing what happened to your sister" he hissed Nico's eyes darkened and he had to fight himself for control, he then spoke something in Greek,

that Snivuless could ruffly translate as "go to the crows" he frowned the words seemed to have a deeper meaning but he couldn't find it, Nico gave him a toned down version of his 'death glare' as Percy had described it, and Snivuless turned white with unexplained, undeniable fear, after a few minutes he turned sharply on his heel and soon, though not soon enough for Nico, he dismissed class, on his way out, Nico once again ran into the blond brat, the twins had told him that the brats name was Draco Malfoy,

Nico knew that Draco was actually a half blooded brother to Octavian, but had unknowingly chosen to be a wizard instead of a half blood, "nice potion" Draco said sneering "nice tie" Nico said pulling the bottom string of the tie making it come undone then he quickly tied a efficient gag that he knew, even with the spells it would take a while to undo, he turned on his heel and strode down the hall ignoring the outraged looks from Malfoy, and shocked looks from pretty much everyone else.

Nico stood washing his hands trying to hurry since he didn't want to be kicked out of the school before he even started, he heard the door swing open and three people come in, Nico straightened but didn't turn around he watched in the mirror as Malfoy and two cronies came in, Nico slowly wiped his hands on his jeans and turned "can I help you?"

he asked already knowing the answer, Malfoy smirked and whipped out his wand, he said something that Nico couldn't make out and a red beam shot out of it, instantly Nico's mind calculated the speed, width, and height of it, he leaned slightly to the side, dodging it, Malfoy fired again, Nico ducked, and Malfoy just fired again, "are you serious"

Nico asked rolling his eyes "this isn't working," Malfoy stayed quiet and Nico noticed he'd never been able to get the gag off, no wonder he couldn't understand what Malfoy had been saying, Malfoy signaled his goons, they moved forward one on each side, the one on the left threw a clumsy punch Nico sighed and ducked punched the goon in the stomach then brought his knee up

when the goon doubled over he then grabbed him by the shoulders and swung him around making him ram into his partner, they both went crashing into the sinks, one of them crumpled to the ground out cold,

the other charged Nico anger practically blinding him Nico stepped aside like he was bull fighting and as the goon charged past he again grabbed him and this time using the goons momentum he swung him hard into the wall knocking him out as well, Nico then turned to Draco who was staring in shock at the way Nico had easily taken his goons out, he fired off a few desperate spells as Nico strode to stand in front of him, as Nico stood there Draco's eyes darkened in anger and he threw a weak punch at Nico, Nico just leaned back and let the punch fall short,

Nico sneered and he threw a quick jab that knocked Malfoy out, Malfoy crumpled to the ground and Nico turned his thoughts already racing ahead of him to class, he stopped as he saw a Slitheryn student staring at him in horror the student then turned and fled, Nico knew he'd be in the principle's office within the hour.

Nico stood by Malfoy and his two goons who had been revived and taken to the hospital wing for a check up, they had all got off pretty easy, the slightly taller goon which Nico had started calling thing one, had a broken nose and both eyes black, the shorter one aka thing two had nothing but a bunch of bruises and a black eye, Malfoy had a fractured jaw.

All injuries had been safely repaired, and now Nico stood in front of Dumbledore and snape, since snape was like Draco's personnel mentor or something like that, Dumbledore sighed "you know we try to keep our halls as safe as possible" he said "halls, huh?" Nico asked sarcastically "look I was just washing my hands, when Mosses and Max Mutant here decided to redecorate the bathroom. I was an innocent bystander who got in the way of their artistic frenzy," Nico explained "I find that hard to believe"snape said

"he attacked us, without warning" thing two said "I attacked the three of you" Nico said turning "what am I? Stupid?!" Nico said his tone starting to get angry, Dumbledore sighed "one week detention for you three" Dumbledore told Malfoy, thing one and thing two, "and three weeks for you!" snape said cutting in and pointing at Nico, "is that justice or arithmetic? There's three of them so they each get a week apiece?"

asked Nico "how would you like four?" asked snape harshly "it's not what I had in mind" Nico admitted "well its what you got" snape said glaring at Nico, Nico gave him a sarcastic salute "yes sir" he said rolling his eyes,

"you can go," Dumbledore said sighing, Nico pursed his lips, but before the others could see the expression on his face he went down the stairs till he was out of sight and then grimaced it was time to meet the twins for the prank they had planned, then an idea came to Nico and a sly grin slipped onto his face, there would be a slight change of plans, they had a new target now!

**A/N. Did you like it? Hate it? Did it bring any thoughts to mind? I would love to hear any feedback! Does any body have any prank ideas? I'm sorry if the fighting scenes sucked this is kind of experiment for me, so I'm just trying out different kinds of writing now, you know humor drama, action, etc, please tell me what you want the mood to be like next!**

**Jesus Christ bless ya! **


	7. Snape gets whats coming to him

**A/N Hey guys I really hope you like this chapter, I just want to say thanx so much to funlove109 for reviewing almost every single chapter, your awesome!**

**PjoHoofan. Nico and snape may eventually come to an agreement but I don't think they'll ever really get along that well, I'm trying not to put to many direct demigods in this story cause then the headmaster would already know about them, but I will put descendent's of demigods, and *slight spoiler alert * Nico will be friends with neville but more like a person nico can just talk to when he needs to, ya know? **

**Any who this A/N is getting to long so thanks to every body for reviewing. ;)**

**Disclaimer; I don't nor ever will own either of these fabulous book series. **

Nico slipped through the secret passageway the twins had told him about, it wasn't very long before he found the room the twins were supposed to meet him, it was surprisingly empty, the room wasn't to big about twelve feet across and ten feet wide, it had a low roof about 6'5''

but it didn't really bother Nico as he was a only 5'7'' a fact that Leo teased Nico about relentlessly, last time Nico had seen Leo, the repair boy had been 6' at least since he had finally got his growth spurt. Nico leaned against the wall and sighed impatiently, then he heard some thing crash in the ceiling him, and then the twins tumbled through a trap door above him, Nico stepped neatly to the side as the twins landed in a heap on the ground, they were soon back on their feet, not at all deterred from the fall, "did ya get it?"

Nico asked the twins both pulled out buckets "good, now there's been a change of plan," Nico said and explained his idea, when he was finished the twins were grinning like mad, "is that alright with you guys?" Nico asked "yup," the twins said together "we're with" "you kid" the twins said doing a spell on the buckets, "then lets do this." Nico said knowing that this would lift his spirits considerably.

Harry sat with Ron and Hermoine in the library Hermoine was flipping through a book muttering under her breath, she finally found the page she was looking for "here" she said pointing to a entry "its about shadow beings, shadow beings are pretty much slaves to whoever created them, they are created from black magic, and can come in any form,

they mainly pose as humans and our extremely dangerous, they use shadows to transport them selves over long distances, use dark magic and mainly have dark attires, they also can't touch any thing that grows from dirt that's living such as trees plant and other stuff without disintegrating it, and they tend to break any rules they can get away with, they have excellent lying skills and are very loyal to their creator, they are also extremely rare and intelligent, they are one of the most if not the most dangerous creatures to be made with black magic."

Hermoine finished and snapped the book shut "I think Nico's a shadow being" she said lowering her voice so no one over heard "ya! And Voldemort's his creator" Ron exclaimed "I didn't say that" Hermoine protested but she lacked any conviction "what do you think Harry?" Ron asked turning to Harry,

whose head had been spinning from the information, he pursed his lips in frustration "did you get any other information?" he asked finally glancing at Hermoine, she shook her head "its like he doesn't exist, there's no di Angelo family any where, and there's no schools in America, besides that how do you think he found grimmauld place? And if he is a shadow being then whose his creator? And whats he doing at Hogwarts?"

she questioned as if some one would she pop up and tell her every thing, Harry had his head in his hands, he didn't think that Nico would be that hard to trace, Nico being a shadow being made more sense every time Harry thought about it, and though Harry tried not to judge Nico by his appearance it was getting harder,

especially since they had yet to really talk to him, " come on Harry he's got to be a shadow thingie-" "shadow being" Hermoine corrected Ron "whatever, I mean look at the evidence he uses shadows, he's the very definition of dark, and he could have easily lied to all of us about his family" Ron reasoned Harry couldn't help but agree with Ron,

"and remember when the sorting hat screamed?" Ron asked Harry nodded, of course he remembered it, it was just another question that Harry couldn't figure out, "well maybe the sorting hat knows something!" Ron said starting to get excited

"maybe di Angelo's a spy, or maybe he was sent here to kill some one, or maybe kidnap you and take you to his master Voldemort" Ron said his own eyes growing wider with every suggestion, "well I don't know about that," Harry said nervously "but I think we should see what the sorting hat say's" he said

glancing around to make sure no one was in ear shot "we could go tonight" the other two nodded, Hermoine was slightly reluctant but agreed to go, Harry was relieved maybe it would be possible to figure this puzzle out, but he was also nervous, what if Ron was right?!

Nico stepped back to admire his and the twins work, they were in Snape's office, the office which had recently been the colors of the Slitheryn house was now a (totally horrifying in Nico's opinion) clash of hot pink,

light pink, purple, and yellow the room was sloppily painted with the colors slopped all over the walls as if some one had just popped the lids off paint cans and spun around with them, the floor desk and chair, was covered with all colors of glitter and my little pony stickers there was random sentences slammed on the wall, from

"Griffindor's are awesome!" to "Slitheryn's are losers" to "I love little ponies" and more most of the sentences had not been Nico's idea but he'd written a few curse words in English, Italian, Greek, and Latin (he had been forced to learn Latin by his dad, how else did you think he could pass as roman all that time)

the ceiling was painted bright blue, with suns every where and Nico had set up an iPod that he had actually gotten from the Apollo cabin, it was great because it had literally every known song in the universe plus some, he had set the play list to a mix of Justin beiber, one direction, lady gaga, and a couple of theme songs to cartoons such as Winnie the pooh, loony tunes, and a few others, it was set to play when Snape walked in,

Nico had decided to save some of his tricks for the next time Snape ticked him off, the twins came up behind him they had been installing a buckets of confetti above the door so that Snape would trigger it when he walked in, they each draped an arm around his shoulders "so what "do you think?" they asked grinning, Nico smirked,

"it's horrifying, Snape's totally gonna hate it!" he said coming closer to grinning then he had since he could remember, he was actually surprised it was his first day at this school and he had not yet wanted to kill everyone in the whole stinking school

and already skipped most of his classes and lunch hour, got a detention, and maybe even made a couple of friends Nico knew he should probably just hurry with this quest, but it was getting harder to convince himself that Hogwarts was just going to be another quest, the twins cast a few spells to make the prank almost impossible to remove it wouldn't come off for at least a month,

the Nico followed them back through the hidden trap door, and down a few secret passages there Nico said good by to the twin who went off undoubtedly to prank some one else, and Nico slipped through a door which led to a hallway right beside his last class of the day,

it had something to do with plants or something like that, Nico hadn't bothered to memorize any class name and he wasn't sure why he was going to a class he already knew he was going to fail, he shrugged mentally and shouldered his way in,

the class had already started, every one watched him as he entered and found a place at the table, it had a pot with a plant in it at every spot, "sorry I'm late" Nico apologized to the teacher, the teacher nodded and turned back she started instructing the class on how to use the plant in front of them, after listening for a while Nico zoned out and started studying the students,

the boy beside him was paying rapt attention to the teacher and occasionally taking notes, he looked slightly familiar, after watching for a bit Nico realized with a little surprise, that the boy was yet another descendent, most likely his mom or dad had been a child of Demeter, Nico had surprisingly tolerated the Demeter cabin fairly well,

they were good at keeping secrets and they cared about the earth, which was one of Nico's elements, he made a mental note to talk to him later, he noticed every one had started to do some thing with there plants, Nico copied the boy beside him but as soon as he touched the plant it turned black and crumbled to dust, he mentally cursed 'stupid Persephone' he had yet to grow a plant that wouldn't go bad on him,

(yes, he had very secretly tried to grow a few plants) he glanced up and saw the golden trio trading looks and he saw the distrust in their eyes when they glanced at him, none of them held his gaze they looked back at what they were doing,

and the teacher came over and tried to help but Nico ended up pretty much sitting out the rest of class, the class was soon over and Nico was relieved it was break time he had half-an-hour before supper, he walked to the library

smirking slightly at the burn marks on the floor it reminded him that he had gotten rid of another monster if only for a little while, he walked inside the library and immediately went over to a table he noticed a book bag laying under it a book had spilled out, he picked it up it was a book on 'things to beware'

Nico flipped it open to a bookmarked page, there was an entry on 'shadow beings' he put on some glasses made especially for him, skimmed the page laughing silently on the inside, he remembered his dad had told him that when Nico's brothers were still young

before they all went psycho they would sneak around and scare people, kidnap people, and even work as mercenary's they always called themselves 'the shadows' every son of Hades had at one point taken up the name for a short period of time,

even Nico though he hadn't done it for the same reasons his brothers had, but that was a different story, " I think I left it by our table" a familiar voice said, Hermoine rounded the corner surprised to see Nico sitting at the table she'd left her bag at, wearing glasses and reading the bookmarked page she knew it was the one she showed the boy's earlier,

Nico glanced at Hermoine who was doing a pretty good job of imitating a goldfish, "oh, is this your book?" Nico asked standing up and handing the book to her, she looked slightly shocked but she quickly took it then sat down across from Nico, Nico started to leave but Hermoine asked him to stay, Nico sighed guessing where this was going, he watched as Harry and Ron sat on either side of her,

"where do you live?" Harry finally blurted out, Nico shrugged "no where actually" he answered "so your homeless?" Hermoine asked "pretty much" Nico said nodding "what did Snape mean?" Ron asked Nico stiffened slightly

"what are you talking about?" Nico asked his voice hardening slightly "you know, this morning, what did he mean bout your sister?" Ron asked not noticing the signs that blared he shouldn't be asking this question, "it was nothing" Nico insisted

"come on, Snape's a jerk but he obviously said some thing that got to ya" Harry said, Nico clenched his teeth, what right had these kids to ask him these questions, the shadows around the table darkened and strained toward "it was nothing" Nico said again hoping they would drop the subject "but he-"

Hermoine started Nico stood up abruptly and without a backward glance he strode away from the table hoping to get some where remote as soon as possible, cause unknown to most Nico's power was bigger than any one knew,

and if Nico didn't let it out on a varying schedule it would build up inside him until he couldn't hold it in any more and when that happened Nico would just let it all out, but he needed somewhere to do that away from prying eyes,

even at both camp's he'd had to hide it so they wouldn't see him as to much of a threat, Nico had a few friends from both camps, but not enough that they could stop the campers from trying to destroy him if they saw him as to big of a threat, Nico needed to blow power now, and he knew just the place to do it, the forbidden forest.

**A/N okay I just thought I should quickly explain why I need reviews, I have no plan for this story so when I get a review it tells me people actually read this and they want me to update they also remind me that I have a story to update and I should start writing. So if you want me to update review, and please if you have any ideas then I would love to hear them, and like I said this story has no plan so I'm open to any suggestions people you want nico to meet places you want him to see, etc. oh and could some one please give me a description of neville I'd appreciate if any one would, thanx.**

**Jesus Christ bless ya! **


	8. Nicos powerful!

**A/N Hey y'all, sorry for the _slightly _late update, but I'm being swamped with school, and I learned just a couple of days ago that I could go to Minnesota, and I was totally shocked, but there is a catch I'm not allowed to take my laptop with me, *wipes away tear * so don't expect any updates for at least two weeks, sorry.**

**Flamer who is not a flamer. First, why did you put your name down as flamer if your not a flamer? Second, I know what you mean about my writing problems, especially punctuation, so thanks to you and another reviewer, I'm quitting this story... Just kidding, I ain't got no plans of quitting this story any time soon, but I am on the look out for a beta to help me with that stuff, and thanks for being polite about telling me my mistakes, and for the complement.**

**Thanks to every one else who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: still don't own the books.**

Nico jogged out of the shadow of a tree, he'd just shadow traveled from a locked stall in the boy's bathroom to, well, here. Where-ever 'here' was, he guessed he was some where ruffly two miles from Hogwarts, deep in the forbidden forest.

He felt his hand light up with hellfire, and he struggled to hold his power in, he needed to get to a clearing, he started to jog faster, he felt his arm tingle slightly as the hellfire advanced up it, he burst into a clearing at a full sprint,

he skidded to a halt and not even stopping to catch his breath, he raised fifteen boulders from the earth till they were level with the trees, then gathering the shadows he fired them off in quick succession like missiles completely blowing up the boulders, one after the other, bam. Bam. Bam. he kept raising boulders and destroying them, he even got creative raising them to shape people and immortals he despised such as Gaea, Kronos, Minos, Octavian, etc and added hellfire to shadow Missiles.

He called up twenty five mercenary skeletons, trained to kill any one on sight including him. He pulled his sword from the shadows and met the skeletons head on, ducking, and dodging blows left and right, he destroyed one skeleton ofter another and kept shooting random Missiles at boulders he kept making pop up at inconvenient times.

He quickly decided that if he was gonna let his power out, he couldn't use his usual sword. He pulled out a sword, its hilt was made of shadows and the blade hellfire he pulled up twenty more skeletons and he embraced the fight. At one point, one of the much more trained skeleton backed Nico up to a tree before Nico got a chance to obliterate it.

Suddenly a branch came out of no where. Nico barely managed to dodge it while keeping up his fight with three skeletons, he grinned realizing that the tree was one of those whomping willow tree's he'd heard about though, he couldn't remember who'd told him a ghost probably, he felt a pain on his arm and realized he'd let his guard down, and a skeleton had got in a lucky hit, but it wasn't serious so nico just shrugged it off.

Another branch came hurdling down with the intention of smashing Nico, but Nico moved at the last possible second, the branch hit one of the skeletons so hard it turned to dust and was unable to reform, Nico grabbed the retreating branch.

A skeleton grabbed on to another branch besides Nico the skeleton worked his way up the branch so he was almost level with Nico, then Nico's branch started shaking fiercely, as if trying to get rid of him. Nico wrapped his legs around the branch like he was riding a bronco, he rode the branch for about five minute while finishing off the last of the boulders.

When the boulders had been destroyed he hopped to his feet balancing on the still bucking branch. He closed his eyes and pulled up a boulder that looked more like a statue, it was a statue of the king of the giants the one who- Nico shook his head he didn't need to dwell on things from the past, cause he knew that if he did he would end up flattening the whole forest and he doubted the wizards would like that. He pulled a dozen shadows and formed them into spears, they spun like screws on a drill,

had any body seen him at the time he wouldn't be recognizable, his eyes bled black, his hair was plastered to his forehead wet with sweat, his lips were parted in a maniacal grin, he had left his cape and jacket at Hogwarts and he wore a short sleeve shirt so his arms were mostly bare showing off scars crisscrossing each other,

he was haloed by a darkness lit up slightly by a ring off hellfire, and in his hand was a black and green sword that seemed to suck all the life out of the clearing,surrounding Nico were a dozen black spears spinning their target was clear, a large statue in the middle of the clearing.

Nico snapped his fingers and the spears sped toward their target, they hit it going 600 mph, blowing it into a billion pebbles and leaving a crater so large that it look like a bomb had just hit. A clattering sound made Nico spin around, he came face to face with a skeleton, the skeleton drove its knife into Nico's side,

but Nico's adrenalin was so high he barely felt it, but the force was enough to make him lose his balance on the branch, he slipped off and hit the ground hard bruising most his ribs, and knocking his breath out of him, that was going to hurt later. He cursed himself mentally for being so careless he jerked the knife out of his side ignoring the pain.

He jumped up and quickly finished off the rest of the skeletons, he was breathing heavily and soaked in sweat, he tore a strip off the bottom of his shirt and used it to bandage the knife wound. He decided not to travel back immediately, as it was cooler outside, and he was most likely in trouble for not attending class.

The sun was setting but the forest was so dense that you couldn't really tell what time it was, he walked quickly, as was his habit, through the woods. He was nearing the edge when he sensed threstreals near by. He veered to his right so he could see how many the school had, since threstreals hardly ever walked alone as they knew there were safety in numbers.

Nico came to a small clearing. There were about twenty threstreals there, and a girl, Nico was surprised to see any one there, since threstreals could only be seen if you'd seen some one die. Nico noted that the girl was the same one who'd hit him with her hand bag.

She was feeding the threstreals, she glanced up and smiled when she caught sight of Nico petting a baby threstreal, "hi," she said, Nico looked up and met her gaze he nodded back, and watched the gi- Luna he remembered, finish up what she was doing and walk over to him, "they're nice,aren't they?" she asked quietly,

gesturing to the threstreals, Nico nodded, for a moment he and Luna stood silently, Nico 'cause he didn't know what to do, as his expertise focused more on fighting,spying, battle planning, etc, and none of those gave you instructions about dealing with girls, not to mention slightly crazy ones, " I'm going back up to Hogwarts, do you want to come?"

He asked finally breaking the silence, Luna nodded and they started walking in the general direction to the school, "do you like it out here?" Luna asked Nico, Nico shrugged "it's nice, kind of reminds me of my old school," his mind wandered back to all those times he'd played capture the flag with other demigods, "though my old school taught a little more self defense, rather than, that plant class and...stuff." he said. He and Luna walked in silence for a while before Luna broke the silence.

"the threstreals seemed to like you" she noted, watching as a young threstreal that had been following Nico, finally turned at the edge of the forest and went back to its herd, Nico just nodded trying to discourage her from any more conversation, but she didn't take the hint "are you from America?" Nico nodded hoping to ditch the girl soon so he could pick up on exploring Hogwarts from where he'd left off, "are you, you-know-who's son?"

she asked Nico glanced at her in surprise "what would give you an idea like that?" he asked curiously "every body's been whispering about it" she said shrugging, Nico had been aware of the rumors but didn't think any one would have the courage to come out and ask him about it, maybe Luna wasn't as crazy as he thought,

"no, my dad was American." He said opening the big school door for Luna, no one could say he wasn't a gentleman. She smiled at him and slipped through he followed her, "that's good, since Voldemort's not very nice" she said,Nico raised an eyebrow, Voldemort had killed people and all Luna could say was, he wasn't very nice?

"call him, Tommy boy, he'll hate that," he said walking beside her as she headed toward her houses room's,she quirked an eyebrow "Tommy boy. I'll keep that in mind next time I see him," she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, Nico nodded as they reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw house, he shrugged mentally it made sense that Luna would be in the smart house, "by." she said waving to him as he walked away, he waved back.

Half an hour later, Nico crawled through a tunnel in the ceiling that in any other place he would have thought it was an air vent, here he wasn't sure. It was about ten he guessed so he still had at least four hours before going to bed.

He heard a noise, and quickly shadow traveled to the hall beneath him. He sensed the golden trio using Thanotos invisibility cloak. Nico lips bent slightly upward he knew about the cloak, death had lost it over a century and had yet to stop complaining about it.

Nico followed the golden trio silently, as they made their way down a couple of halls and finally came to a gargoyle statue, he heard Hermoine hiss the password and watched as the statue lept aside revealing a staircase Nico slipped up the stairs, keeping five feet between him and the golden trio, they came to the top and push through the door.

Harry stood nervously in the empty headmasters office. Nico hadn't been in the Griffindor rooms when they left and Harry hadn't been able to question the twins of Nico's where abouts without them getting suspicious.

He watched as Hermoine quietly woke the sorting hat up, and with a fair amount grumbling the hat listened to Hermoine as she explained the situation, when she was finished the sorting hat sighed, "well, I'm not sure about him being a shadow being, but it would make some sense..."

He trailed off into muttering stuff that Harry couldn't make out, "what do you mean it 'it would make sense?'" Hermoine asked curiously, "well, his thoughts were shadowed, and I saw no memories of his childhood, and I saw a dark man, darker and more powerful than tom riddle himself, he even the ghost feared him. I think, children," he said after a pause,

"that we may have a new dark lord on our hands." Harry's eyes widened,Ron and Hermoine gasped, but Ron soon got over his shock "ya, and di Angelo's a spy sent here to see how weak we are, or maybe to kill Harry, or kidnap Harry, or-"

he was cut off as Harry clapped his hand over Ron's mouth so that he would be quiet. Harry was slightly worried that some one may have overheard him, but he kept his attention on the problem at hand, "a new dark lord?! Who?" he asked, the sorting hat sighed "I'm not sure" he said sagging slightly, "we have to go,"

Hermoine said suddenly "some one's coming." The golden trio ran down the stairs and down the halls back to the Griffindor rooms, where they saw a certain Nico di Angelo lounging on one of the couches, gazing at the fire. He glanced up and Harry could almost swear that Nico could see straight through the cloak, but then Nico's eyes moved on to scan the rest of the room.

Harry, Hermoine and Ron snuck up to the boy's dorm, Hermoine left immediately, going back down to the girls dorm saying that she wanted to get enough sleep so she'd be able to stay awake during classes the next day, and Ron just tumbled in bed, falling asleep in seconds. Harry got ready for bed but he couldn't shake the feeling that some how, the sorting hats, and Hermoine's logic was wrong. All wrong.

**A/N sorry for the mistakes in this chapter, this chapters a filler. But I just want to let y'all know, that I really need a beta, so if your a beta and your willing to help me with this story, then you can review or P.M me :) reviews are more than welcome!**


	9. Nico meets Medusa's siblings

**A/N**** hi every body! I am soooo sorry for the really late update, I wanted to post it sooner but a few problems came up and whatnot. I want to say thanks so much to my new beta! Live long and love books, she is the reason that this chapters so good if I had done it on my own it would have been a disapointment, but she fixed it up so I think you guy's are in for a treat :)**

**now to quickly answer some reviews;**

**kriawesome. 1 your name describes you I couldn't believe you reviewed almost ever y chapter, you are indeed awesome. Hmm, I think I will ***spoiler alert* **put all the seven in this fanfic later, but they won't stay long just a visit. And only children of hades can shadow travel, its a family trait.;) ***end spoiler* **your probably right**, **it **** probably is animagus.**

**PjoHooFan, I love your enthusiasm, but I'm not ready for Nico to be exposed yet!**

**Slowtraffic2110, I'm glad I made some one happy!**

**Disclaimer; I have not yet been able to attain the rights to Pjo or HP, so no I don't own either of them.**

Harry sat at breakfast, barely picking at his food. His thoughts were preoccupied, as usual, with a certain Nico di Angelo. And as usual, Harry had no idea where said boy was. Ron had been caught by Hermoine and forced to do his schoolwork, (which Ron had had no intention of doing), but Harry had managed to sneak past her. He was kind of glad that they weren't with him as, he needed some time to think with out any interruptions.

He had spent all night trying to figure out what way was best to approach Nico and get him to open up to them; obviously straight up questions were to be marked off the list, and some subjects such as Nico's sister, were not to be mentioned, although if Nico were a "shadow being" or what ever, then Harry had no idea how he'd gotten a sister. And Harry was worried that with their "conversation" had totally blown Harry's chances of befriending him.

Harry took a drink of his pumpkin juice as he let his eyes wander over the Great Hall. Suddenly, he saw something that made him choke on his drink, sending liquid spraying all over the table: Nico di Angelo was leaning against the door frame talking to Luna Lovegood. Nico's cape was swept over his shoulder so you couldn't really see it, and he had on a thin jacket, (black as always) and black jeans. The sword was nowhere to be seen, and he was smirking slightly and looked as if he might have actually been enjoying himself. Luna had her robes on (per usual) and was making exaggerated hand gestures. Before Harry could come to a decision on what to do, he slipped off the bench and walked quickly over to them.

"Ummm...Hey." he said.

Luna turned to him and waved enthusiastically even though they were in touching distance.

"Hi Harry!" she sang out grinning.

He nodded to her and turned towards Nico.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't thinkin' straight. Do you think we could start over, pretend we never met?" he asked.

Nico considered this for a second before nodding, "I think that could be arranged." he said slowly.

Harry smiled, relieved, "Great! Sooo, what's your name?"

"Nico di Angelo. What's yours?"

"Harry Potter."

Harry shook Nico's hand, and for a moment they both just stood there awkwardly, until Luna excused herself so she could go to her classes, and Harry noticed that if they didn't hurry they would be late for class as well, and get detention. Harry and Nico hurried to class and slipped through the door hoping that Snape wouldn't notice. They had no such luck. As soon as they slipped in, Snape stormed up to them.

He stabbed a finger at Nico. "You skipped detention. Where were you?" he hissed.

Harry raised his eyebrows, it seemed that Nico had already beaten the Weasley twins to the first detention of the year. Harry also noticed that Snape had brightly colored glitter and confetti stuck to his clothes and hair, and Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Nico had something to do with Snape's new look, but he quickly dismissed it as he didn't think Nico would do something so colorful.

Snape continued to lecture Nico as they stood there, with Snape getting madder each second since Nico did nothing but stand there and stare at him, with his arms crossed and his face expressionless. Students slipped past them and sat down at desks. Harry saw Hermoine and Ron at the front of the class, and noticed that Draco Malfoy and his goons were not in their usual seats.

Snape finally stopped his furious lecturing and dramatically turned on his heel, striding back to the head of the class. Nico went to the back of the room and sat at the corner desk, and for a moment, Harry was at a loss of what to do. He then walked over to the desk beside Nico and plopped down.

"Enough talking, partner up," Snape commanded.

Harry and Nico got out their supplies, and Harry listened carefully as Snape gave them their assignment, some kind of death potion. Harry saw Nico roll his eyes. Harry looked at him, confusedly.

"That's just a regular poison, not a potion," Nico explained, and Harry nodded, wondering why they were learning ways to kill someone.

Harry was carefully distributing some snake venom in the caldron, when he saw Nico, seemingly trying to impersonate a chef, while dicing some kind of root at almost inhuman speed.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked more surprised at the way di Angelo was acting than he was that Nico seemed to be pretending he was a chef.

"If I have to cook, then I'm going to be a master cooker." Nico said, not taking his eyes off his job. Suddenly he looked up, scanned the room, stood up and simply left the room, leaving a surprised class and an enraged Potions professor in his wake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nico strode out of potions class, and when the door was completely shut behind him, he quickly cast a spell that Luna had showed him earlier, making the door stay shut. He sprinted down the corridor. There was another monster nearby, and something-that Nico couldn't quite identify-was calling him. He skidded to a stop beside the doors to the Great Hall.

He paused briefly, hearing whispering inside. He wanted to stay where he was, but he knew he had to find the monster. _Speak of the devil,_ he thought as the very thing-no, _things _he had been searching for came into his sight from around the corner. Nico recognized them as the two gorgons, Euryale and Stheno, the sisters of Medusa.

Stheno was a thin gorgon with red snakes for hair, wearing full body armor- even her snake-feet had long, thin chain mail covering them. The armor covering had mere slits for the eyes, nose and mouth of the gorgon. She held two swords, which were dripping with a yellow poison. Her sister was almost an exact copy, with the exception of her black snakes.

Nico quickly recounted their Mythomagic stats. Stheno was the most murderous, and the best fighter, but Euryale's scream could literally kill you.

The two sisters advanced, and Nico noticed how they were moving; they weren't going for the kill just yet, they obviously wanted to toy with him. He smirked slightly, realizing that they didn't know who he was, and he decided to keep it that way.

He reached down and grabbed a celestial bronze dagger and an imperial gold one. He watched as the sisters slithered toward him, slightly more hesitant when they saw the weapons he held. Nico watched as they started circling him, and he kept up his smirk, knowing it unsettled them to have a confidant prey.

Stheno attacked first, lunging at him and spinning her swords in two deadly arcs. Nico dodged easily and spun around, blocking one of Euryale's swords with a dagger, as her other sword swooped down, intending to cut off his top half off. He suddenly dropped down and rolled, barely avoiding three swords, all on their way to kill him. He sprung up as the gorgons turned to face him, both of them wearing matching scowls and not liking that their food was putting up a fight.

They advanced again, swords whirling. Nico rolled his eyes and fashioned a hand out of the shadows behind the gorgons. He urged it to reach out and grab Euryale, who had opened her mouth, preparing to scream. The shadow hand cut off her air as it grabbed her by the throat. Nico clenched the fist tighter, choking the black haired gorgon. The gorgon finally fell limp and exploded into golden dust.

Her sister looked at Nico with murderous hate burning in her eyes, her anger clouding her thoughts and common sense. Nico heard the doors of the Great Hall open behind him and a very girly scream. He wanted to turn and see who it was but knew he didn't have the time Stheno attacked him with everything she had.

Nico put his training to good use dodging, ducking, and doing anything necessary to stay away from the snakes and blades, all the while keeping the gorgon busy so the people behind him wouldn't get hurt. Finally, Nico found a weak link in the armor, when the gorgon bent her top chain mail, it would let an half an inch of vulnerability open up.

Faster than the eye could see, he switched out a dagger for his sword. He swung the sword making the gorgon bend back just a little, but it was enough. He thrust his dagger deep enough in the crack that she shattered into dust thoroughly covering him in it. Nico didn't waste time, pulling out a Stygian Iron dagger and tossing it in the middle of the hallway. The monster dust was pulled to it like metal to a magnet. The dagger seemed to just suck it all up. Nico knew that the more monster dust you put in Stygian Iron, the stronger the iron itself became.

Nico turned and saw, first off, Draco Malfoy, and secondly, Harry, staring at him in horror.

Nico gave an exaggerated bow. "And that, students, is how you freak your fellow students out," he said before grabbing his dagger and striding briskly back to Potions class, not looking at Harry as he passed. Nico knew he still had fifteen more minutes left in class.

Harry was extremely confused. He had left soon after Nico to look for him, and had heard some thing near the Great Hall. So he had followed the noise _of course_. When he arrived, he found Nico, who appeared to be battling a lady in armor who was holding green swords. He had also discovered Draco Malfoy watching as well, his face white with fear.

For a few minutes, Harry had simply gawked at Nico's skill with the daggers he was using. The lady was good too, but the only real reason she was still alive was her armor and snakes. Then, Nico's dagger seemed to morph into a sword and he swiped, making the lady lean back. Nico drove his dagger into a crack Harry hadn't noticed before.

The lady exploded into yellow dust covering Nico in it. Harry watched in a daze as Nico tossed a black dagger onto the ground. The dagger seemed to act as a vacuum and clean up all the dust on the floor. Nico turned and Harry almost expected him to attack them, but instead he gave an exaggerated bow.

"And that, students, is how you freak your fellow students out." he said before he grabbed his dagger and walked back in the direction of the Potions class not even glancing at Harry.

Harry stood there shocked, trying to understand what he'd just seen.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Tom Riddle drummed his fingers on the table in front of him. "So, let me get this straight; you'll give me an unbeatable army, and all I have to do is kill this exchange student. Correct?" he asked looking at the woman in front of him.

The woman wore a dress that looked like it was made out of dirt, and her face was heavily veiled and nearly impossible to make out.

"That is correct,"she said, her voice slurred as if she were drunk or sleeping.

"And what's in it for you?'' Riddle asked suspiciously,

"Revenge!" the woman hissed. "I may never be able to rise, but I can hit them where it will do the most damage," she stated.

"I think we are talking about two different races that we want to eliminate," Riddle said slowly.

"Well, whether we are or not it doesn't matter. You must kill the exchange student, or you will not be able to kill your enemy, Harry Potter. You will need to kill him with this," she instructed, setting down a puke green knife with bloody, yellow drawings of the earth on it. "It must go straight to his heart. He will be transported straight to my son's...place. Remember, your spells will not have any affect on him. Now I must go."

With that she disappeared into nothing but a small pile of dirt. Tom Riddle stared off into the distance, before he reached out and carefully picked up the knife. It was freezing cold, like ice, and he almost dropped it. It soon seemed to mold perfectly into his hand, and he let a sly grin slip onto his face.

**A/N hiya! I hoped you liked it, just to get some things straightened out, the wizards our all either descendants or blessed by Hecate, and sometimes both, which means they see through the mist clearer than mortals but not as clear as a demigod. Like where mortals might see a hell hound as a big truck, wizards would see a **_**really **_**overgrown dog!**

**Reviews will help me update sooner, love y'all ! Please review.**

**Jesus Christ bless ya!**


	10. nico's nightmare! in class?

**A/N. Sup guy/gals? I'm soooo sorry this chapters late, I had planned on getting it up last week, but complications arose and in time were overcome. (did I say that right?) any who, the next chapter will be sooner! And this chapters pretty much a really bad filler. Now to answer some reviews;**

**funlove109; thanx! I had a lot of fun writing that scene, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you to much.**

**Slowtraffic2110; well, you are very welcome! I'm sooo glad I can actually make some one happy when I update! Your encouragement, has helped me a lot!**

**PjoHoOfan; wow! * stumbles back from all the enthusiasm* I loved reading your review, it made me want to write and update on the spot! (Can we all just stop for a moment and appreciate this reviewers interest and involvement in this fanfic?! Seriously her reviews are greatly inspiring!) and I thought the idea over and have decided, *spoiler * that I will have snape learn a couple things about nico, while he's in detention, not every thing, but I'm sure he'll learn some thing. * end spoiler ***

**SeaHero; thanx, I love putting detail into my stories, which is part of the reason I wrote this, it was because I got so tired of people sending nico to hogwarts then, ending up putting a huge time skip, and I'm just like "wait, hold up. What happened to nico during that time skip? Did explore hogwarts? Did he talk to people? Or did he sit in the corner and ignore every body? Etc. if you know what I mean.**

**This A/N is getting to long so I'm going to put up my new and improved disclaimer;**

**Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished; persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot.**

**BY ORDER OF THE AUTHOR **

**Disclaimer by, mark twain!**

Harry walked slowly to his next class, Divination. He couldn't quite figure out what he had seen, and his memory seemed fuzzier than it was supposed to be. He met up with Ron and Hermoine at the bottom of the silver ladder leading up to Divination. Ron grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side.

"Harry. Did you hear what happened?!" he asked excitedly. Harry shook his head. "Yesterday,-when-di-Angelo-left,-there-was-a-bunch-of-explosions-in-the-forbidding-forest.-And-then-Hagrid-went-to-check-it-out -and-it-looked-like-a-huge-bomb-had-exploded-there-and-he-said-he-thought-that-he-saw-a-student-with-white-skin-and-black-hair-and-clothes,-walking-away!" He said without stopping to breathe.

Harry raised an eyebrow. He was used to Ron talking super fast, so he was able to understand what he said. He sighed, this day was just getting more and more confusing.

"Ron, could you please stop talking," he groaned, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle that was Nico di Angelo together. But all he came up with, was a bunch of blanks. Nico was a_, and his power was_. The closest people he was related to were _, and he was born in America? Or was it a lie. And so on.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked, sounding concerned.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I don't know. I guess. Listen, we need to meet in the library later," he said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow but didn't question, just nodded and went off to Arithmancy. Ron opened his mouth, no doubt to start bombarding Harry with questions, but Harry gave him a pointed look, before turning around and walking to Divination. 

Nico sat beside a chubby boy named Neville. Nico recalled the kid from the plant class, 'herb- something or other.' The class, Divination, was the kind of place Nico despised; heavily decorated, and smelled of ton's of different scents that made Nico want to fall asleep. The class was instructed by a buggish looking lady to write down what they saw in their tea cups that were filled with wet tea leaves. So far , he had wet foliage, sopping leafage, soaked plant organs, and dozens of other synonyms written down, but he was running out of them quickly.

_Maybe I should get thesaurus._ he mused, but quickly shot down the idea, (he'd never be able to read it all any way). He let himself relax, and closed his eyes. He dozed for a bit.

"Mr. di Angelo, are you even listening to me?!" Nico's eyes snapped open to see a slightly red faced teacher standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry professor, I was lost in thought for a moment." Nico lied easily.

The teacher glared before sighing, "well you don't seem to be participating in today's assignment."

" I've already finished today's assignment, ma'am." Nico told her politely with a slight mocking tone in his voice, enough to detect, but not enough to call him out on.

Professor Trelawney stared at him in disbelief before snatching his paper that was filled with short answers. "but...but," she spluttered, "all you done is repeat the same thing!"

"No disrespect, but you'll find that nothing is repeated." Nico said. The professor's face went from red to cherry red to fire red.

"But these are all synonyms!" She screeched

"Your point?" He replied coolly. The bug-like professor spluttered for a moment before stalking off, muttering to herself.

Neville looked at Nico's sheet. "She's right," he said after a moment, "all you did is write the same thing a different way!" he raised an eyebrow as he continued to read the page. "I didn't their were so many ways to say, wet leaves." he mused.

"Oh, you'd be surprised!" Nico said, feeling like sleeping some more. He finally dozed off. He should have known better.

_Nico was seven years old again, playing with his sister in the back yard of a small, Italian house. His nine year old sister grinned at him, and checked the house._

"Okay, mom's taking a nap. The coast is clear!" she said triumphantly. Seven year old Nico seemed to know exactly what she meant, for he nodded and dropped the ball he'd been holding and followed his sister, sneaking through the house and out the front of the door.

His sister led him to the candy store six blocks away from their home, and bought them both licorice whips, and toffy with the money she and Nico had made from secretly selling newspapers when ever they could sneak out of the house. Nico and his sister strolled in the direction of their house, his sister laughing and pointing out stuff to Nico.

Suddenly, his sister whipped around to look behind them. Seven year old Nico watched his older sister, confused, as his sister grabbed his hand and started running, pulling Nico behind her. Seven year old Nico had trouble keeping up, and he heard loud angry footsteps behind him, like a giant was trying to catch them so it could eat them.

His sisters grip started to loosen, and Nico found his surroundings change. His voice seemed to fail him as he tried to protest as his sisters' hand let go, and she was gone.

Then Nico was ten, standing in a junk yard, as he watched his sister run to the giant automaton and crouch just so, so the monster stepped on her and she slipped up the emergency hatch. Then, he was beside her as she crawled up a metal ladder, staying away from all the fixtures. She crawled up into the main hatch some where in the middle of the monster.

It was pretty... Well, typical, he guessed. A chair, with a control board, covered in rusty buttons. Nico watched as his sister frantically flipped switches pushed buttons and cranked handles. The monster started to get really rough to stay balanced in. Suddenly Nico felt it tipping and it landed on some kind of power source, electric lightning ran up and down the monster, immediately shocking his sister so badly that she was unable to move at all, or do anything as the monster exploded into a thousand different pieces.

His sister rammed into the ground and rolled until finally coming to a halt. Nico was afraid to look in his sister's direction, and when he finally did, he saw his sister laying limp in her chair a nasty looking head wound on her forehead covering most her face in the sticky liquid, her silver Parka and pants seemed like they had just been died dark red. Then, it wasn't Bianca laying in the chair any more- It was hazel, a sword plunged through her heart, her frizzy hair matted with blood, and her eyes wide open, glassy, and staring straight at him. He was shocked to have seen both of his sisters dead. Then he was in the Underworld, in one of the darkest places, and he was reliving being pulled into Tartarus, his hands trying to grab onto any hand hold available. The shadows were ignoring his commands, and Nico's sword had already fallen down over the edge of the pit, to which Nico was being dragged. Nico felt himself falling over the edge and into the abyss.

Nico woke with a start, his breathing ragged. He stood up from where he had been sleeping so fast he felt slightly dizzy. The whole class was staring at him in shock.

Then the professor stepped toward him, "Tell me your dream, and we may tell your future!" she said. Nico glared at her making her cringe and shrink back from fear, before he slipped out of the class room, cursing himself for being such an idiot, it was what? His third, fourth day here?

He was supposed to keep a low profile, not the top subject of the school gossip! He had already heard rumors of him being the next Dark Lord. Nico saw Dumbledore watching him, as he entered the library.

Nico slipped on his special glasses that the Athena cabin had created, that helped him read even with his dyslexia, but didn't totally take it away, so he didn't read a lot. He went over and slipped a mortal book of Hans christian Andersen's fairy tales in the history section, wondering what wizard would actually think it was original history. Then he grabbed a book from the restricted section and settled down. 

Harry, Hermoine and Ron, sat in a table in the library, near the back, discussing the last two days. Ron described the rumors flying around the school, and told Hermoine what had happened in Divination.

Then Harry told them what had happened that morning, though as he was describing the strange lady in armor, he kept messing up and feeling like he was forgetting a vital piece of information.

They debated what they thought had happened to Nico when he fell asleep in Divination to make him look so horrified even in his dreams and tense too. He definitely looked like he was having some kind of nightmare! Harry couldn't believe that Nico could be this hard to crack, it seemed the more they learned the less they actually knew. 

Draco Malfoy bowed before Voldemort, trembling and trying to hide his fear. He had given his report on the exchange student. Voldemort finally nodded and waved his hand in a gesture of dismissal. Draco gladly complied, hurrying out. Voldemort touched the knife that was set beside his chair, relishing the creepy feeling it gave him.

He grinned maniacally, "Ready the armies!" he boomed.

**A/N. And there it is. Yes I know its not my best work, and I am sorry. But if you did like it _please review_, I know for a fact that over 7,000 people have read this, and only 44 reviewed, so I guess the majority thinks it stinks :( but if you do think I should continue, please drop a review, or even just put a smiley face so I know you like it! Thanx!**

**Oh, and theres a poll on my profile page that I need you guys to vote on so please check that out as well. And if your bored please read my other stories, as i've had a few of them up for months and the only review I got for them was from my sister, who used my account and made it look like I reviewed my own story, which is kinda embarrassing so i'd appreciate it if you read those and told me what you think!**

**Weird little quote here; …. we are the masters of our fate, the captains of our souls,_ because_ we have the power to control our thoughts.**

**-Napoleon hill. An American writer. **

**Jesus Christ bless ya! **


	11. An Army?

**A/N, hey guys/gals! So this chapter got done a bit sooner then the others, but the next one may take a bit longer. DX **

**Seahero; thanx! When I read your review, I was surprised that even though I put detail in my story I had left out a very well not important scene, but one that should've been in there. I'm sorry that I left that part out, so I added the scene in this chapter. Sorry if its a bit confusing.**

**Slowtraffic2110; your review made me laugh. ;) thanx!**

**Shadow fire-sonofposiedon; I do kinda ship thalico, I think their cute together, but I don't think thalia will be in this fanfic, but who knows.**

**Wishfulthinkin; I loved your review, it gave me the extra boost to finish this chapter. :)**

**A big shout out to my beta, she made this chapter worth reading.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own, savvy?**

Neville noticed the strange exchange student was sleeping. He wasn't really sure, what to think of him. He'd heard all rumors of course, but he'd been observing him when they were in the same classes and Nico didn't seem to fit into them, he seemed more...more...Neville couldn't figure it out, he just didn't really think that the rumors were well thought out.

He saw Nico stiffen in his sleep and tense up. Suddenly Nico seemed to curl into himself, and a flash of horror flashed across his face. Neville wondered if he should wake him up, but he figured Nico wouldn't appreciate that.

Nico started shivering and mumbling in his sleep. Neville made out the words 'Bianca' and 'don't' but every thing else seemed to be in a different language. By now Nico had the whole classes attention, they were staring at him in confusion, wondering why he was curled up, shaking and mumbling like some one insane. Suddenly Nico's mumbling turned into whimpering which soon led to screams, as if he was watching some one die. Nico's hands hugged his knees tight to his chest. The lights dimmed and even the shadows seemed to darken, a layer of fear spread through the room. Making the student's shiver, grip each other, trying to find comfort.

Neville reached out cautiously, scared of even touching the screaming boy-in-black. Neville was about to shake Nico's shoulder when he saw Nico's eyes snap open. Neville jerked his hand back as if ha had been burned. The lights went back to normal, and Nico stood up so fast everybody flinched. Trelawney demanded to know Nico's dream, but Nico just left, leaving the rest of the class in a daze., not able to comprehend what had just occurred.

Nico entered the Great Hall. He was hungry for a cheese burger, but he doubted he'd get that in Hogwarts. He sat at the end of the table, listening to snatches of conversations here and there.

"Did you hear that di Angelo blew up a field!"

"I heard that he blew up half the forest!"

"I heard he blew up Hogsmeade!"

"no way?!" and so on. Nico rolled his eyes at the students' wild claims, each trying to outdo the other. Nico studied the choices set before him. As he had suspected, there were no cheeseburgers, hamburgers, or really any real American food in sight. He finally settled for a grilled hot-ham-and-cheese sandwich.

Nico watched as the 'Golden Trio' entered the room, each of them looking around until they spotted him. He groaned in annoyance as they headed over to him.

"Hello, Nico!" Hermoine said brightly. Nico grunted in reply, taking a big bite out of his sandwich so he could chew his food instead of answering weird questions.

Nico had never understood why people always wanted to ask about his personal life, such as his family or his lifestyle. He never bothered them unless it was unavoidable, yet mortals and wizards all seemed to be intent on figuring him out, even when Nico hadn't figured himself all the way out.

He also didn't get why people thought of him as 'mysterious.' Seriously, there was nothing really unique about him, except maybe the fact that he was the son of Hades, but he didn't really have a choice in that, and him not talking that much wasn't that weird- lots of people didn't talk much, and nobody pestered them.

"How's your day been going?" Hermoine inquired.

Nico just muttered something unintelligible. Hermoine thought a bit before deciding to just ask normal questions to see if he would open up.

"Soooooo, Nico. What's your favorite food?" she asked. Nico wasn't fooled, Hermione was just trying to make friends with him in order to learn his back round.

But Nico played along."McDonalds." he answered shortly.

Hermione looked confused for a moment then seemed to shrug it off. "That's cool. Do you like the color red?" she asked as Ron stuffed his face with chicken, and Harry ate slowly, listening intently to their conversation.

Nico just shrugged. Hermione pursed her lips, not liking the one sided conversation.

"What's something you do when you want to have some fun?" she asked, hoping he'd actually give her more than a one worded answer.

Nico looked at her as if she had lost it, wondering how Hermione, the one who was supposed to be the smart one, was asking such stupid questions! He sighed, figuring the more he cooperated, the sooner he could get the Golden Trio to stop being so nosy.

But he wasn't planning on giving away any vital information, and no one said he wasn't allowed to lie. Nico was an expert on the art of lying. "Play guitar, I guess." he said. Hermione smiled, (a really aggravating smile that made Nico want to knock out her teeth), glad that she gotten a full answer from him.

"Where were you born?"

"Italy."

"Why do you wear a cape?"

Nico considered this question for a moment before answering, "It's kinda difficult for me to work in robes," he finally said.

"Why do you wear black all the time?" Nico ignored the question, as a question had entered his mind.

"Harry. What happened to not knowing each other?" he asked. He had actually liked the idea when Harry had suggested it. Harry looked at him slightly confused but then nodded understanding what he meant.

"We met this morning. Don't you remember, Luna introduced us. I don't know how you met Hermione, but this red head here," he said, gesturing to Ron (who was still buried in his food.) "is Ronald Weasley. Ron, this is Nico di Angelo."

Ron looked up confusedly. "I know that!" he said bewildered.

Harry whispered something to him that Nico didn't bother trying to hear, and Ron nodded, apprehension dawning on him. Hermoine looked more annoyed by the second at being left out from the inner circle. Harry noticed this and leaned over the table to "secretly" tell her what was going on. While they were whispering, Nico took the opportunity to finish his food and slip out of the Great Hall. 

Nico trudged along a corridor somewhere in Hogwarts, far away from any of the classes. He had had Defense Against the Dark Arts for his next class, but he had heard that all they did was read and write. Yuck! Nico was sick of the stinkin' quest. Just like he thought it was a big waste of time! Moldy court hadn't even shown up yet, wasn't that a bit weird for a bad guy? 'Cause like when Percy got to camp, it wasn't even two weeks before he was thrown into some dangerous adventure, and by the time he was fifteen, he had trouble coming at him left and right.

But Harry's bad guy had to be extremely slow. He didn't attack, or send some creepy message, or camp his army right outside the school's protection border. Speaking of the school's protection border, why hadn't it been keeping the monsters away? He guessed it was, for the most part, but still. He should talk to the headmaster about reinforcing it.

He wondered what the twins had been doing lately. He had seen some of their handy work here and there, but hadn't talked to them for a while now. He sighed as he came to a dead end, that was weird. There hadn't been a dead end here before. He was in the farthest north corner of Hogwarts. It was one of the places that had been closed off, all rooms above and below, though he hadn't been able to figure out why.

He walked to one of the doors and gave it a hard yank. The door didn't budge. He tried another door. Nothing. He checked around him, making sure no one was watching him, and he shadow traveled to the other side, only to be met with a handful of monsters searching an abandoned class room. They hadn't picked up on his scent yet, and Nico wanted to keep it that way.

Nico shadow traveled back to the other side of the wall. He was trying to think about how the monsters got there in Hogwarts, of all places. Most of the time, Nico didn't like being a demigod, but at times like these he really hated it. Out of no where, his mind flashed back to that morning, which for an A.D.H.D kid, was a long time ago.

The looks on Harry's and Draco's faces when they had seen him defeat those monsters. Nico knew that the incident would not be over looked. He was sure Harry would be able to put off questioning him for a bit, because unlike Draco, Harry actually had some sense.

But Draco was another matter entirely. As Nico considered the problem, he could see more and more resemblance between him and Octavian, as they both would do any thing to get what they wanted, which was usually revenge but it had been other things, including information. Except, facing him head on.

So Nico knew he had to watch out for signs of Draco's work, and of course there was the more pressing matter of the monsters on the other side of the wall. He decided to do a quick check around the closed off rooms by sneaking through the shadows. Then, he'd make a game plan.

Nico slipped smoothly through the shadows, looking more like the shadow of a shadow, than an actual person, checking out one room after another, getting more alarmed at each one. So far he had seen about thirty five different kinds of monsters, and he was only a quarter of the way through.

They were spread out and Nico had been able to go undetected quite easily. Nico glanced at the army watch on his wrist, and was surprised to see it had already been an hour and a half since he started. He muttered some words that young children shouldn't hear, as he realized he only had forty-five minutes till he had to meet Snape at detention.

Now normally, Nico would have blown off detention without a second thought, but he had been getting more and more curious about what Snape knew, and what Snape thought of him. Nico knew Snape kept getting more and more suspicious by the day, and Nico had to throw him off the trail. Nico kept searching the rooms, mainly just class rooms and hallways, the occasional closet, finding at least one monster in each one.

Nico had no idea how they got in, or who would be dumb enough to bring them in. These monsters were gonna make it a bit harder to protect Potter. Nico frowned at that thought, he should probably go check on Potter. He sighed. This quest sucked. He used the shadows to do a quick scan of the remaining rooms, not nearly as efficient as Nico checking for himself, but it would do.

There were roughly one hundred different kinds of monsters in all, he estimated. Nico shadow traveled outside of the class Potter was in, Transfiguration, or something like that, Nico couldn't really remember. He slipped inside and saw,-to his horror- that they were learning how to turn stuff into flowers, including but not limited to, each other.

He also noticed they were still paired with the Slytherins. Nico saw Harry get turned into a lily and shuddered. He hated being a plant. Plants did absolutely nothing, and Persephone did nothing to take away his ADHD. He dodged a weird looking spell and saw the spell hit Ron, who promptly turned into a bright orange geranium.

Nico strode over to the lily and turned it back into Harry, then going on impulse, he turned to the Slytherin's.

"Hey Draco!" He yelled. Draco turned, and his face paled as he saw who had yelled. "I got the power!" Nico said in a powerful voice while holding his wand above his head. Then he lowered the wand and sent a spell at Draco, which turned him into a pansy.

Nico turned back around and studied a shocked (as usual) Harry. He then nodded as he saw Harry was unharmed and quickly left the class room, eager to be away from all the plants. Persephone was one of the many people that Nico did not miss. 

Voldemort turned to Lucius Malfoy.

"Is the diversion force in place?" he asked, grinning evilly, pleased at his own brilliant plan.  
"Yes, my Lord. Everything is in place," Lucius Malfoy replied.

"Good. The diversion attack begins tomorrow at sundown.

**A/N and there it 'tis hoped you like it! And sorry if it stank. I noticed some of the reviewers seemed a bit nervous that I would quit due to lack of reviews, but I'm here to tell you that even though the majority don't seem to like my story, there are over fifty people who do! And I'm going to finish this story for them!**

**Oh, and if you don't mind. I have a poll on my profile page, that I _really _ need you guys to vote on. So please check that out, and while your there you can look at my other stories. ;)**

**and the next chapter will have a bit of Nico/Luna, and some talking between well a lot of different people that I said Nico would talk with, plus some action!**

**Please review, they help more than you guy's may think! Love you guy's!**

**Jesus Christ bless ya! **


End file.
